ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble will always come out as a great oppurtunity
Category:Episodes At a lair far beneath the ground, Kenny had grouped and trapped 5 of the worst villains that opposed a threat to his father, Ben. There was Vilgax, the Highbreed leader, Kevin, Khyber and Driscoll. The room was completely dark with a set of lights in the center of the room lighting the dark grey table that the villains were tied to. The room also held a set of six different metal doors, one of them holding Kevin. Kenny stood in front of Vilgax glaring at him. “Tell me, Vilgax, how is it that you were the one who obtained Diagon’s power in order to leak through the seal to have ultimate power? TELL ME AT ONCE!” Kenny yelled. Vilgax turned his head and said with a laugh, “That was 20 years ago. You think I would have that power now? You foolish humans are no match for my time.” Kenny slapped his slimy, green face, “Choose your words carefully, Vilgax. This may be the last time you’ll ever speak.” He walked over to the Highbreed leader. “Tell me, how it was so that you could gather up weather towers all over Bellwood to order an immediate war?” The Highbreed slammed his fist on the table, “Nonsense! The war is over! I could not understand how you would want to know our plans.” Kenny pressed the button on his remote. The rope that tied the Highbreed electrocuted him and made him fall over. "I'll ask you a question Driscoll. How is it so that you could obtain such power like the subenergy?” Kenny said with a displeasured look on his face. “Oh, so big daddy Ben told you all about his great adventures as a kid? How…proud you must be. That information is sealed top secret. The rule 1111. 191 of the Forever Knights order describes to keep that sealed shut from a little boy like you.” Driscoll said as all the other villains started laughing. Kenny’s face was bright red. “How dare you talk about my father that way!” Kenny walked over to one metal door, typed in the code needed to open it and revealed trapped Kevin inside. Kevin had duct tape spread across his face and his two legs and two arms locked by metals bars on the wall. Kenny took something out of his pocket. “This is the core of the Omnitrix I had. I have no use for the Omnitrix anymore, considering I have the Ultimatrix. I decided Kevin might need a little caffeine to energize him from all the sleeping he’s been doing, so all I need is for you, Kevin id to touch and absorb the center.” Kevin didn’t budge. “You’re not being as cooperative as I hoped. That’s too bad. Now I have to force him to do it.” Kenny said with a smirk. He pressed the button on his remote again and wires started growing on Kevin’s arms. The wires then grew completely enough for Kenny to have complete control over Kevin’s arms. Kenny laughed and threw the core right next to him. Kenny, then turned the large, metal disc Kevin was on sideways so his arm was touching the core. Kevin’s eyes lit up. “Stpp! STPPP! MMMMMM!” Kevin mumbled trying to yell with duct tape on his mouth. Before Kevin could even try to squirm, Kevin’s arm grew orange. His other arm grew brown with blue bulbs of fire on his arm. His eyes grew green and his black jersey started ripping straight off. In a matter of seconds, Kevin was a complete fusion of all of Kenny’s aliens. Kevin broke out of the bars and ran straight through the door. Kenny smirked, “If any of you villains don’t give me the information I need for ultimate power, this is what awaits!” Kevin roared with power. Victor knew that it was time to leave Water Rush Town, considering it was not safe anymore. He was flying high in the sky following one of the suggestions Azmuth had given him, to leave and go somewhere safe to think of a plan. His only option would be none other than a place called Poseicon not far from the border of Hawaii. The Anodite Victor form that Victor had become was glowing bright green flying through the clouds. After hours of flying, he had suddenly spotted a glimpse of the paradise-like land ahead. “Almost there. Evoltrix, if you’ve made it through the whole ride, you should be able to make it there.” Victor said praying that his watch doesn’t time out. Before he was about to land, a huge cannon shot Victor right in the head. “Ahh!” Victor screamed. He started falling in mid-air. “Not going to make the fall! I think I should use X-Ralien!” He shouted as he became a skeleton like creature. He collapsed in the water, and started looking for the source of the cannon. He got shot again, but this time, his hand fell off but he put it right back on. He then saw a strange antenna sticking up in the water, so he dove in and started searching. Another boom came, but this time he didn’t get shot. He back flipped over in the water and noticed two forever knights behind him. “Ooo. Lucky me. Forever Knights swim suit edition.” Victor said sarcastically. The forever knights started shooting but Victor started dodging it by growing different bones over and over. He grew both his arms really huge, and smacked the knights both in the face. Then he noticed Driscoll right behind him. “You know, you’d think I’d never left town at this rate.” Victor said looking at Driscoll with disgust. “I will have you come with me. I won’t let you get away!” Driscoll said. Victor grew immensely big and punched him right in the face. Driscoll grabbed a ball out of his pocket and stuffed it in the empty eye socket of Victor’s skull like face. The ball then started buzzing loudly and then shot volts of electricity. “Ahh! Stop!” Victor yelled. Driscoll laughed, “I just couldn’t.” Then, a strange figure came along. A voice said, “He said, stop it.” Driscoll’s eyes lit up. “Who said that?! Show yourself!” The water wished strongly. The voice said, “Leave him ALONE!” The water and waves started picking up strongly. Driscoll got flung back and forth until he got smacked straight out of the water. Victor transformed back into human completely wiped out. The figure then revealed to be a thin teenager without a shirt who had bright long yellow hair and a big pair of green scale like legs. The teenager picked Victor up and carried him to shore. Victor opened his eyes and saw the clear, blonde man. “Who are you?” Victor said as he rubbed his eyes, starting to stand up. “I’m Christopher Lopher. But if you want to know my true legend, I’m also known as Triton.” Victor shook hands with him. “Thanks. You saved my life!” Victor said. Chris rubbed his chin. “I swear we’ve met before…are you Ben Tennyson?” Victor waved his head left to right. “I’m sorry, but if you’re looking for him, he’s dead…” Chris’s eyes bulged huge. “He’s dead?! Then who are you?” Victor looked at his jacket. “I’m Victor Millenicon.” Chris rubbed his head once more. “What were you doing there anyways? Looked like you were in trouble.” “Yeah, I thought I could handle it. It’s the forever knights. Total medieval evil. I don’t know about you, but you look like you could definitely help me out in situations like these. You could join my own team and help me out as the first member.” Victor said hoping someone with power like him could help him along his way to stop Kenny. "What’s in it for me? My power is all off water!” Chris said. “Tons of water supplies in my town. Why do you think they call it Water Rush Town?” Victor grinned. Chris looked back into the open sea then looked back. “I’m in.” Victor smiled, “Then as our first mission as a team, is to stop and get some coconuts.” Chris frowned. “ Victor…” “Sorry.” Victor said laughing. “We have to go think of a method where we can take down those guys for good.” “Let’s do this!” Chris said. Victor grinned. “It’s hero time!”